Seeing things for the first time, oh my!
by purpleface14
Summary: Gaara and Sakura are best friends. its summer and everyone went to Gaara’s house for a pool party, but there’s just one problem. A few nights ago Gaara had a dream and it was about Sakura! Now what’s he to do with his hormones. Oh No Naruto why’d you do t


**Seeing things for the first time, oh my!**

**Summary-Gaara and Sakura are best friends. its summer and everyone went to Gaara's house for a pool party, but there's just one problem. A few nights ago Gaara had a dream and it was about Sakura! Now what's he to do with his hormones. Oh No Naruto why'd you do that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Author corner: this story was just burning in my head for a while, and I really think its going to be a hit! And since people seemed to like my other Gaara sakura story I figured why not make a next one!**

**-ooooooooo-**

Gaara stared out the window and sighed…any minute now and his friends were to arrive. Why didn't he just cancel the party? It wasn't like he really wanted to cancel it; it's just that right now was not the right time to have a party especially when people would be scantly clad and especially because the girl who he's just realized is one of the sexiest person he's ever met will be there also scantly clad. He sighed once again didn't need to be thinking about her or else a problem would arise and this was a problem he was trying to avoid at least for today.

'**Knock,knock'**

"Come in…" he said not really caring.

"Hey bro, why the hell you inside of your room when your friends are going to arrive any minute." Kankuro Gaara's older brother asked.

Gaara stayed quiet. He really hated to admit it but right now he need help and his brother was the only one help, cause there was no way in hell he was going to his sister. "Um Kankuro can I tell you something." Gaara said walking over to the door and closing it.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow telling him to go on.

"Okay look, I have a problem and it's about…" he said shifting his eyes down.

"What…" Kankuro said not catching on.

"I have a problem with my…" he shifted his eyes down again. "You know…" he said blushing.

Kankuro smirked; he just caught onto what Gaara was trying to say. "I'm sorry Gaara you're going to have to explain this to me I just don't understand."

"Dammit Kankuro I'm having weird urges!" Gaara nearly screamed.

"Oh…well what's the problem." Kankuro said.

"Well um a few nights ago I had a…" Gaara then started to explain.

--

**-A few nights ago-**

Gaara a boy only fourteen was sleeping in his bed. Well more like tossing and turning. This red head boy; if you were to see him was read in the face, panting and breathing heavily. Can you say fever? Or perhaps it was something else; let's take a look shall we.

-

"_S-Sakura what are you doing? You just don't come into people's bathroom with out knocking!" Gaara said covering himself the best he could in the bathtub._

"_Gaara kun why are you covering yourself?" Sakura asked pouting, avoiding the question. "Don't you remember when we were younger; we did this all the time."_

"_Sakura we cant be doing this." Gaara said with a blush._

"_But Gaara kun…" Sakura said sliding off the white robe she had on, showing her naked body to the young boy. "Let's just do this for the memories." She said while getting into the tub._

"_Saku-" Gaara was silence by a finger on his lips._

"_Shh…" Sakura said pulling him close to her, letting their bodies touch. At this pint Gaara was as red as is hair. "Isn't this like when we were two?" she asked. She looked down. "Except…I've grown haven't I? Gaa-ra-kun" she said seductively biting her bottom lip._

"_I don't know!" he said his voice cracking at the end._

_Sakura smirked. "Why don't I show you." She said taking his hands and placing them on her bosoms._

_Gaara mouth fell open. "Sakura stop."_

"_You don't want me to do that…if you did you wouldn't be squeezing them." Sakura said with a light blush. Well wouldn't that be a normal reaction for a boy, who only was fourteen, I mean come on he was touching boobs. Sakura gave him an innocent look. "I wonder if you've grown Gaara kun." She said going on all fours, causing her hair to fall on her shoulders. She crawled closer to him, resting a hand on his shoulder and leaving the next one in the water._

"_Sakura what are yo- ahh!" Gaara couldn't speak. It was like all the air rushed out him._

"_I'd say you've grown Gaara." She said moving her hands back and forward._

"_S-sakura" Gaara choked out._

"_Yes Gaara kun?" she asked innocently._

"_Oh god!" were the last words that came out of his mouth._

_-_

"Sakura…" the red head boy moaned turning his head to the side. "O-Oh god sakura." He moaned panting heavily, but he also had a smile on his face as if he was relived of something, but then again he was.

The sun slowly came up in horizon. Gaara alarmed clocked buzzed. He quickly shut off the annoying thing and rolled over so he was now on his stomach. Only to feel something wet and sticky.

"Uh…"he mumbled rolling over onto his back. He opened his eyes slowly to see a wet spot on the sheets. "W-what the hell!" he yelled.

Ah yes my friends that was the first wet dream, nocturnal emission, what ever you want to call it but the point was he had it and it was of his best friend!

--

Kankuro stared at his little brother. "Damn… and of your best friend none the less."

"Yeah and the real problem is that when ever I think about her or talk to her on the phone…I get..." He whispered the last part into the next boy ear. Kankuro let out a low whistle. "And if I wear my swim trunk, what if I get all you know… what if she see's. She's going to freak out.

"Relax Gaara, I got an idea." Kankuro said before leaving his brothers room. He came back in one minute handing Gaara a pair of his swim trunks. "Wear these it should hide you." He said.

"Have you worn these before?" Gaara asked.

"No...Just got 'em two days ago, I was going to wear them today but looks like you need them more than me." Kankuro said then walked out the door.

--

'**Ding dong' **rang the doorbell. Gaara went down stairs and open the door, to see almost everybody.

"Hey Gaara!" Ino and Naruto yelled. Before Gaara could say anything the gang walked in carrying inner tubes, noodles, super soakers and other pool party necessities. Gaara frowned a bit when he noticed Sakura wasn't there. He closed the door, but it stopped midway.

"Wait now Gaara…" said a voice, which instantly caused Gaara to glare. The door opened revealing Sasuke. "That's not a way to treat a guess now is it." he said walking inside.

Gaara only glared more; he did not like Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was Sakura's boyfriend they had recently broken up. But the main reason he hated Sasuke was because, Sasuke knew of Gaara's crush on Sakura and Sasuke used this for his advantaged and asked Sakura out just to piss Gaara off. Also he was threatening to spill Gaara secret out and he was just there to make the red hair boy miserable by any means possible. "Nobody invited you here." Gaara said folding his arms.

Sasuke clicked his teeth. "That's where you're wrong, Sakura invited me here."

"Why would she do that, you guys broke up." Gaara said not liking what he just heard.

Sasuke smirked. "Because unlike you Sakura actually likes me and she wants to get back together with me." he said walking off to the pool area. "So just know when it's your turn to back off…"

Gaara glared even more if that was possible and slammed the door shut.

--

-**1 hour into the party-**

The party was going great. But Sakura still hadn't arrived yet.

Hinata walked up to Gaara. "I just got a text from Sakura she says she coming now, she had a dentist appointment that's why she's late." Hinata said.

"Uh okay…" Gaara said taking a sip of soda. A few minutes passed and the door bell ringed. Gaara got out the pool to answer the door.

Temari arrived at the door first and opened it. "Hey Sakura!" she said.

"Hey Temari sorry I'm late mom took me to the dentist, a can I use your bathroom I got to change." she said showing her a gym bag.

Temari laughed. "Why the hell you asking you practically live here anyway." Sakura thought for a moment and shrugged and headed to the bathroom.

"Who was that?" Gaara asked coming into the house drying off.

"Sakura…she's upstairs changing, she's be down in a minute." Temari said walking back to the pool.

Gaara stood frozen. Sakura was there in his house changing, meaning she was taking off clothes and putting some on in his house, using one of the bathrooms. He felt something twitch. He looked down. 'Shit!' him though. There was a lump in his pants. It was noticeable but not noticeable so he was sort of safe.

"Gaara?" Sakura asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"w-what?" he asked.

"You okay I've been calling your name for a while now." she said.

"I-I'm fine" he said moving his hand in the front of him.

"Okay." she said giving him a smile. "So how do you like my swimsuit…I just got it today." she said twirling around. She had on a dark green halter bikini that showed a bit of cleavage and some of her ass.

Gaara mouth fell open.

"And look!" she said going close to his face. "My braces are off." she said smiling. "So what do you think." she said twirling on last time.

"I-I-I got to use the bathroom." he said brushing past her and ran for the nearest bathroom.

"Weird…" Sakura said before heading of to the pool area.

--

-**2 hours later-**

"Naruto I'll kill you if you touch me!" Sakura screamed. Naruto was randomly pushing people in the pool for no reason.

"Sakura just jump in he's going to push you sooner or later." Gaara said.

"Ahh! Naruto you're dead!" Ino yelled she was Naruto latest victim.

"But Gaara you know I cant swim that g-" Sakura stopped when Naruto pushed her. "ahh!"

"Oh…" Gaara groaned. Naruto had pushed Sakura in the pool and she had landed on Gaara.

"Naruto I'm going to kill you!" Sakura yelled.

"Um Sakura…" Gaara said. While sakura was yelling she was causing friction between them.

"Hhahaha! I am the master" Naruto yelled.

"Sakura you need to get off of me." Gaara said trying to control him self. This wasn't going to end well. "Sakura get off me!" Gaara said pushing the girl off of him and ran off.

"Gaara!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke smirked at the scene and swam over to sakura. "You know if you were still with me I would never do that to you." he said putting his arm around her shoulder.

Sakura shrugged his arm from around her. "What you did to me was worst that being pushed in the pool." She said getting out the pool.

Sasuke followed her to the drink table. "But babe I told you I was sorry." he said wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. "And I know you want to get back together." he whispered into her ear. Sasuke saw Gaara coming back and smirked. He began tickling Sakura.

"S-Sasuke stop." she laughed.

Gaara stopped when he heard Sakura laughing. he looked over to the table to see sakura laughing with Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned over and whispered something in Sakura's ear making sure not to let Gaara hear.

"Y-yes!" Sakura answered. Gaara glared at the scene. Sasuke gave Sakura a hug and mouthed the words 'you lose' to Gaara. Gaara walked off.

"Sasuke what the hell, get off me!" Sakura screamed pushing the boy off of her. "We are never getting back together got that never…" she said before walking back to the pool.

--

"Lets play chicken!" Ino suggested the gang all mumbled and agreed. "Kankuro is my partner." She yelled and jumped on Kankuro.

"I call Gaara." Sakura said swimming over to Gaara.

"S-Sakura I don't think this is a good idea." Gaara said backing up.

"Come on please…" she said giving him the puppy dog look.

"Okay, okay just stop with the look." he said.

"Yay!" she said before climbing onto his back.

Gaara held his breath in until Sakura was onto his shoulder. 'Okay so far so good, I can control this.' he thought. "S-sakura what are you doing!" he asked shocked. Sakura had placed his hands on her thighs.

"Silly this is so I don't fall off" she said smiling. "Hold on tight I don't want to fall off." she said.

Gaara gulped and fixed his hands on Sakura's thighs.

"Okay let the battle begin!" Naruto yelled

"You're going down Ino pig!" Sakura said.

"No way forehead!" Ino said the girls intertwined fingers and began to push each other off.

"Gaara get me closer." Sakura said. Gaara not really looked up and that was not really a smart thing to do. Looking up he saw sakura boobs pushed together and they looked like they were about to pop out of the top any time now.

'Shit!' he thought as he felt something move underneath him.

"Gaara hurry up." Sakura said. But Gaara couldn't really move anywhere or else that could make his situation even worse. "Gaara what the hell are you waiting on!" sakura said harshly.

"I uh…" he couldn't say anything and before he knew it Ino had pushed sakura off of him and he was pulled down to. As soon as he surfaced in the water he made a dash for the bathroom.

"Gee Gaara kun has been using the bathroom a lot lately." Hinata said. Naruto shook his head in agreement.

"Okay who's next!" Ino yelled.

--

In about an hour or so the party would be over. Right now everyone was sitting on the patio eating burgers, and after the little episode that had happen earlier Gaara was standing clear of Sakura.

Gaara was on the far side of the patio next to the drinks far from everybody. Sakura walked up to him. "Can we talk?" she asked. Gaara nodded and stood up.

"About what?" he asked.

"Okay look, you've been acting hella weird today." She started. "And you've been ignoring me for a while now…did I do something to make you mad or blah blah blah."

Gaara stared at Sakura, he saw her lips moving but nothing was coming out. He couldn't help look at her body. Right now she had her arms folded making her boobs look bigger and once again they looked like they were ready to pop out of the top. His lower body twitches, oh god this was getting embarrassing, if sakura was to look down she would totally see. He twisted his body a bit, but that only made the problem worse.

--

Sasuke glared at the scene. He watched the pink hair girl interact with the red haired boy, he didn't like that. Then idea came to him. "Hey Naruto…." Sasuke said, Naruto walked over to Sasuke.

"What up dude." Naruto said.

"I dare you to pants Gaara." Sasuke said.

Naruto had a big grin plastered on his face, he was the king of dares and never back down from one. "You got it." He said sneaking over to where Gaara was.

--

'She's so hot right now…' Gaara thought looking at sakura from head to toe. Her hair was clinging to her face because it was wet and her hands were on her hips, she was also leaning over a bit so he could see a great amount of her cleavage. So caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice when Naruto made it over to them.

"Gaara are you listening to me!" Sakura said. "Gaara!"

"Piece of cake." Naruto said before pulling the boys pants down. Sakura stop talking once his pants drop. Gaara noticed that her mouth stopped moving and looked at where she was looking, his face reddened with embarrassment his erection was free for the entire world to see.

"Oh my god!" Ino shrieked. Hinata redden.

Sasuke burst out laughing. "Are you fucking serious…you have got to be kidding me!" he laughed some more. "You're such a loser you can't even talk to a girl without getting a hard on. This is hilarious." Sasuke said laughing some more.

Gaara pulled up his pants. "Sakura this is-" he looked up to see that Sakura was not there any more.

"Shit this is better than I planned!" Sasuke said still laughing.

Anger boiled in Gaara. "I'll fucking kill you Uchiha!" he said running over to where Sasuke was. It took Kankuro and Naruto to hold the boy down.

"I'll like to fucking see you try… you horny bastard." Sasuke said.

"That's it! Party over" Temari yelled. Mumbling was heard. "I said get the hell out!" every one ran towards the door.

"You alright…" Kankuro said resting a hand on Gaara shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me." Gaara said before walking to his room.

--

Gaara walked into his room. He paused at the door when he saw sakura sitting on his bed. She was looking at a photo they had taking five years back. He closed the door behind him. Causing sakura to look up.

"Look we took this five years back. We were so cute and care free." She said smiling trying to avoid a topic that would have to come up sooner or later.

Gaara took the picture out of her hands. "I thought you left." He said.

She shook her head. "My moms coming for me."

"Oh."

"Lets play vide-" she started.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't control my self and I'm going through changes right now so please don't be disgusted with me." Gaara said looking at the floor.

"I'm not disgusted with you." Sakura said, he looked up. "I'm just a bit freaked out."

"I-I don't even know when these changes happened." Gaara said sitting on his bed. "One day you're my best friend and the next day I see you as the sexiest girl ever." Sakura blushed. "I don't know how to explain it we were like siblings but now I-I like you sakura." He admitted. "I like you a lot, I liked you a while back but a couple night I really liked you." He said blushing.

Sakura stayed quiet for a moment. "I-I like you to Gaara…" she said looking down at her hands. "That was the only reason I even bought the bikini…the sales person said it would make the boy I like go wild" she admitted looking at the gym bag which had the green bikini in it, she had already changed into the clothes she arrived in.

Both teens sat on Gaara's bed blushing uncontrollably.

Gaara swallowed the lump in his throat. "S-Sakura can I k-kiss you?" he asked, his hands were sweating.

"I-if you want to…I've never kissed before so pl-"

"What about Uchiha?" Gaara asked.

She shook her head no. "I've never kissed Sasuke."

'Lying bastard' Gaara thought. "Um I've never kissed anyone so…" he let the sentence die.

Both their hearts were beating fast, they moved in slowly their lips only centimeters apart, the moved in closer….

"Ow…" the both said at the same time rubbing their noses. They had bumped noses. They both stayed quiet for a while embarrassed of what had happened.

Sakura fidgeted with the bottom of her white skirt. "Do you want to try again?" she asked nervously. Gaara gave a quick nod. This time both teen kept their eyes opened, and once again leaned in. Gaara slowly placed his right hand under Sakura's chin angling it a bit and placed his left hand on Sakura's which was still on the bed. Their lips met in a soft slow kiss. Both of their eyes closed slowly, the kiss ended in about ten seconds but it felt like more to them. Both teens had a huge blush on their faces.

"Y-your lips are soft." Gaara said.

Sakura bit her bottom lip. "Yours are soft to."

"Want to kiss again?" Gaara asked. Sakura nodded shyly. Gaara went beck into the same position he was in last time and kissed her, this time having a little experience. He experimentally darted his tongue out and touched her bottom lip. Sakura gasped, but not by Gaara's boldness but by something else. She pulled her face back a bit. Gaara looked down.

"I'm still working on that." He said giving off a nervous laugh.

**-oooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Author corner: I figured where all big grown children here right, so those words should be to hard to read without making a face right…any way please review!**

**Oh and if you want me to write you a story I'll be happy to do it.**

**Review!**

**-purpleface14**


End file.
